Princess Rapunzel
This article is about the character Rapunzel. You may have been looking for the movie article. 'Rapunzel '''is the main character and protagonist of the 2002 Barbie movie, Barbie as Rapunzel. Her voice actress is Kelly Sheridan. Story When Rapunzel was little, she was kidnapped by the evil witch; Gothel and placed in Gothel's castle, hidden in the deep forest behind the enchanted wall. She spent seventeen years in captivity, as a servant thinking Gothel had saved her as a baby when she was young . With her, in castle was two animals: a kind dragon Penelope and rabbit Hobie. In one day, when Rapunzel cleaned one of the rooms of the castle, she discovered a secret room, in which Gothel kept everything that reminded her of her past. Among other things, Rapunzel found a box inside which was a silver comb. On comp was written wish. This comb was a gift for a little Rapunzel, when she was one year old, realizing Gothel had llied to her about being abandoned when she was a few years old. Personality Rapunzsel is very kind, courageous and adventurous. She helped to Katrina, little sister of Prince Stefan. She was also a dreamer. Also, she's a good artist. She paints the whole time if there was nothing to do or when she finished all of the jobs Gothel has assigned her. Appearance In General Rapunzel has light skin, blue eyes, and has long hair -- the longest hair the world could imagine. Her hair is almost the same length as her. In the first part of her story, her hair was in a big, long braids and a knot on bottom so it will keep it from getting tangled. Her Servant Dress Rapunzel is Gothel's servant. Her servant dress has pink and purple colors and it has a long sleeves. On her chest, the opening of the dress has a golden band on it. When Mattel first released the clothes, her servant dress had many colors, instead of just purple and pink. Rapunzel wears pink heels. Masquerade Ball Gown Since Rapunzel has this hair brush that magically turned into a paint brush, Rapunzel discovered she can paint anything she can imagine. She first painted a simple purple and white dress, which she identify it as "too simple". The next one is a bubble gown with lots and lots of bows, and a matching hat, but Penelope and Hobbie rejected it. The next one she painted is colorful but unusual gown, as we see the movie, there's a background behind her the matches that dress, but they rejected it again. Now, her last one, it took a long time to transform it and Rapunzel is covered with white sparkles all over her. When the sparkles are gone, she wears a glittering purple and pink dress with a gold banding in every part of it. After that, she had a necklace. Her hairstyle changed, now her hair is down, but it's shorter, the length is only on her thighs, but the hair still have a lot braids. The hairstyle also have a ponytail on it, two section of her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, then Penelope identified it as "Magnificent". After, Penelope and Hobby make a mask for the ball, and it matches Rapunzel's gown perfectly. The Wedding Dress Rapunzel's wedding dress has a simple design. It has puffs on the ends with transparent sleeves on her arm. The dress is long and white. Instead of a veil, Rapunzel wears a flower crown around her head. Quotes *Rapunzel (While Hobby warned her): "We still have a ''few minutes. C'mon! Something great could be down here." *Rapunzel (Looking at the scrolls): "I can't imagine Gothel attending all of these balls." *Rapunzel (Reading the writing in the brush and then commenting it): "'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter Rapunzel on her very first birthday with love forever. Mother and Father.' This doesn't make sense. Gothel said I was abandoned when I was just a few days old. Why would she lie to me like that?" *Rapunzel (Looking at the tunnel): "Maybe this isn't a good idea" (Then after Penelope and Hobby talked): "But I've never been outside the magic wall. This is my chance, maybe my only chance, I'm going." *Rapunzel (Talking to Gothel): "Why are you doing this? You can't keep me locked away from the world forever!" *Rapunzel (While reading the brush and then looking at the stars): "'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.' I'm going to be free..." *Rapunzel (While talking to Hobby): "That's better than being a'' prisoner''." *Rapunzel (When she arrived at Stefan's Castle): "You kept me locked up my whole life because you hated my father?" Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Category:Barbie as Rapunzel characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Characters